A Recovered Moment
by 1Pagan3
Summary: Tag to Salvation. John and Sam share a Father/Son moment. Caring!John  I know...shocker, right?


AN: I normally don't do one-shots, but Sammygirl1963 'encouraged' me to do a story with a loving/caring!John, tagged to Salvation where John and Sam have a bonding moment, and it could be a one shot if needed. Let me tell you... this was tough for me because we all knows what happens soon afterward Salvation and I argued that it would be cruel for Sam to have a moment of happy with his dad just to have it taken away... wouldn't it? Anyway, this is for you Jean, I know it's not long enough, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kripke's creations or anything of the CW and it's affiliates... but you know, Christmas is getting close and if any of them would like to share... ;)

* * *

John had sat there and watched as Dean not only openly defied him, but stood by Sam as if he was in need of protection. Unfortunately, he knew all too well what both boys thought of him right now and he wasn't sure what to do to undo the damage.

The silence in the room was thick and he knew it wasn't doing anything to alleviate his youngest son's tension, which was only fueling the headache that was obviously still raging.

"Sam, lie down for awhile, we still have some time before we need to get moving," he said quietly as he stood to walk to his duffle. Not hearing the rustling of bed clothes, he turned to see Sam watching him warily. Puzzled, he looked at his son before looking down at what was in his hand and groaned; he hadn't told them he carried only one duffle anymore, what he didn't need was in the locked cache in the truck bed. "No son, I'm just getting you something for the headache, see?" he stated as he pulled out a bottle of prescription pain medicine.

Nodding, Sam took the pills offered, knowing that if his dad had noticed that his head was still trying to split in two, then he had to look like crap, which made him wonder what was taking his brother so long?

"God, I hope your brother has sense not to bring me one of those double decker heart attack on a bun meals," John said as he pulled a chair up close to Sam and watched his son take the pills silently. "I had to ask him to get us something to eat because honestly… if he didn't get out of here soon, I think he would have swung at me."

Smirking, Sam nodded a bit before he leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell his dad that the only reason why Dean actually left was because of their silent agreement that he'd be okay until the older brother got back, now though, he wasn't so sure. He could hear his dad move around slightly, but everything was catching up with him and all he wanted was some peace and quiet before the argument he knew was brewing burst open.

"You know, when you were a baby I didn't think life could get any better," John said quietly as he leaned closer so he wouldn't have to raise his voice, "Your mother had a whole new energy about her and your brother… well, you can imagine how much he was looking forward to someone getting the blame for eating all the cookies."

"He still blames me for eating all the cookies," Sam muttered, trying hard not to move too much but sensed that there was something else coming. He wasn't expecting the hand on his forehead and he flinched, causing another shaft of pain to shoot through his skull.

"Ah kiddo, no… I'm not going to hurt you, I couldn't. You and Dean are my boys, and as much as I hated dragging you into this life, I hate the thought of something happening to either of you even more," John said and waited until he could tell he had Sam's attention. "I love you, Sammy and yeah, the visions surprised me, but there's no way I or anyone else is going to hurt you… not while I'm around." Seeing the shock in his son's eyes, he smiled, "Get some sleep son, your brother will be back soon and call us both girls for have a chick flick moment."

Smiling, Sam nodded and drifted back to sleep, aware in the fact that he was safe with his dad next to him and his brother nearby – nothing bad was going to happen, he could stand down for a moment or two.

Watching Sam doze brought back bittersweet memories for John and he wasn't exactly sure how they got to this point – his boys in more trouble than they knew and him on the line of which way to try to help. All he knew was this wasn't Sammy's fault; not the initial fire that took Mary, not the hunt for the demon that caused this mess and sure as hell not the crippling visions that apparently ripped his son's mind to hell and back. However, that left him in an awkward position and it wasn't a position he liked to be in.

"What now Dad?" Sam muttered, trying hard to just relax, but he could tell that getting more than a few minutes of sleep at a time wasn't going to happen.

John didn't try to pretend to not understand what his son was asking, "We do what we always do, kill the bad guy, watch out for each other and have a beer afterwards, nothing's changed."

Smirking, Sam lay there and thought about the family motto, 'we do what do and we shut up about it,' and after everything that had been going on the last few months, he could actually see the point in it, actually felt a part of it. "Yeah, okay, a beer sounds good."

Later John could worry about what was in store for his boys, but right now he was going to take a moment to do what he should have done from the beginning.

Dean stumbled into the room with his hands full of take out bags and stopped abruptly. He wasn't exactly sure what he was seeing but he hoped it wasn't a desperate illusion his stressed out mind had created. His brother seemed to be peacefully sleeping in one of the beds with their dad watching over him like he used to do when one of them was sick. It was a moment he regretted bringing to an end when his dad looked up and smiled before standing and moving towards him to help with the food. Whatever happened while he was gone, he hoped it lasted longer than five minutes, but if it didn't, he'd make sure to tuck this memory away – when they were truly a family.


End file.
